Complications
by Arkham18
Summary: Residents of The Great Valley have been mysteriously disappearing and strange things have been happening. On top of that a newcomer has arrived in the Mysterious Beyond, a new threat.
1. Chapter 1 Glowing Eyes

Chapter 1 Glowing Eyes

Chomper couldn't sleep he was scared that if he fell asleep something bad would happen, several leaf eaters were disappearing from the Great Valley without a trace.

Including Mrs. Maia, Tricia and several other young ones, Chomper heard strange sounds that sounded like low growing but like a clicking sound it was unlike anything he had

heard before. He got so scared he couldn't take it anymore, but then he saw something in the bushes it stuck to the shadows so he couldn't see it, but then it opened its eyes

and his eyes were glowing. Then two more eyes appeared then another, there were several of them at least twenty of them Chomper ran away, to Littlefoot's sleeping

place. He woke up Littlefoot, "Oh, Chomper what's wrong?" "I just saw scary sharpteeth with glowing eyes." "You what, does this have something to do with some of the

grown-ups and hatchlings vanishing?" "I don't know but you should come see this." "First let's go get our friends." When they gathered up something was wrong. Cera was

missing then they heard the scary growling, "me scared" said Petrie, then they heard screaming it was Cera, they followed the screams into the cave which lead into the

Mysterious Beyond, as they entered multiple eyes became visible it was really scary. They ran away only to see that they were in the Mysterious Beyond, "we have to

save Cera." Said Chomper they followed the screaming further. Then the screaming stopped "how are we going to find her now?" "we'll find a way, there's got to be another

way." Then Chomper had an idea "I'll use my sniffer to find her."

_Meanwhile_

A new sharptooth was entering The Mysterious Beyond he entered determined and ready to take on anything, he actually was much bigger and more evil than Red Claw ever

was, and he had a strong vengeance and felt cruelty and anger in his heart. As he looked across the Mysterious Beyond and the wall protecting the Great Valley he said to

himself "This place is going to be mine."

**Okay theres the first chapter, I'm going to make the characters call the dinosaurs with the glowing eyes "glowers"**


	2. Chapter 2 Bitten

Chapter 2

Bitten

"I think I have Cera's scent. This way" said Chomper; they had been walking for a while. "Chomper are we getting any closer to finding where those… glowers took her." Said

Littlefoot, Just as he was about to answer they heard a sharptooth roar, and it sounded close. "Redclaw" said Chomper as Red Claw emerged from the trees. He gave them

chase, and then an earthshake started. "This isn't going well" said Chomper, the earthshake was a strong one it caused a rockslide which separated Chomper from the rest of

the gang. When the earthshake ended he tried to call his friends "Littlefoot! I'm stuck." Said Chomper he looked around and saw to his horror Red Claw Screech and Thud

were still there. He was cornered Red Claw was blocking the only way out. Screech pounced on Chomper. But Chomper grabbed Screech's snout trying to keep his jaws away.

Chomper couldn't hold on anymore, just as Screech was about to "do away with him" They heard the clicking sound of the glowers. Screech stopped attacking immediately

and ran away with Thud and Red Claw. Chomper was surprised for he had never seen him scared before. Chomper heard the scary growl in the bushes but he couldn't see the

glowers. Then one rushed up and quickly bit his arm. Leaving a large bite mark, Chomper yelled in pain as he looked at his wound, it was already turning a reddish purple.

Chomper started feeling dizzy and confused. He began to run away. As he ran he heard the Glowers growling behind him following him. Chomper kept looking back as he ran,

then his head started hurting really bad. He knew it wasn't the tree sweets from the hidden valley it had to have been from the bite. Then he saw a glower in front of him as

its eyes began to glow. Then he turned right there was one there, he turned right there was another one. They were everywhere. Chomper lost his balance and fell. As he

began to crawl away, forty pairs of glowing eyes appeared. As he crawled his arm fell into a hole. When he looked he saw it wasn't a hole it was a cliff. He stood up then the

Glower rushed up and tried to bite again but it pushed him down the cliff unintentionally. Chomper fell down the cliff he kept falling, it was a painful fall. Then he grabbed a

large branch as he was falling breaking his fall. He looked down and saw it was still a long fall. "Ah I'm safe." Then the branch broke and he fell again. When he fell on the

ground he was in a lot of pain. Both from the bite and the fall, As he was getting up, he saw a two threehorns coming his way a young one and a grown up, but they didn't see

him. They stopped just in time but then Chomper felt so weak he collapsed. He was still conscious but barely. When the threehorns saw what happened they went to

investigate

**Chomper has been bitten by a 'Glower' and it appeared poisonous, what other symptoms will appear besides the headache and confusion?**


	3. Chapter 3 Not Feeling Well

Chapter 3

Not Feeling Well

"Oh my gosh, daddy is he okay?" asked a young Threehorn named Ellie. "I don't know Ellie… it's a sharptooth but he's okay. He seems to have been bited. He seems very

sick. But this isn't a spitter bite but none of the other dinosaurs living in The Mysterious Beyond make you sick. " Said Ellen's father Tony, He asked Chomper if he was okay.

Chomper could barely answer but he managed to get out. "Please… help I'm a… friendly sharptooth." Said Chomper weakly,"This is bad we have to get him back to the herd,

he needs help." said Tony. Then he called to the bushes "hey Katy can you help me carry him?" then a grown up swimmer emerged from the green food. "alright." As Katy

picked up Chomper, Chomper suddenly felt immense pain and he started to have a hard time breathing and began coughing. "What's happening?" asked Ellen "He's having

some kind of thing happening to him from his sickness." said Tony (He's actually going into shock). "Stay with me" he told Chomper as he

went to get stinging buzzers and tree star juice to help him. "This should help with his hurting." said Tony. As he fed Chomper, Chomper began to relax. Then he passed out.

"We still have to get him to the rest of the herd, that will only work until it doesn't." as he gave Chomper back to Katy to carry him as they hurried to the rest of their herd.

_Meanwhile_

Littlefoot and his friends were talking to Mr. Threehorn on helping then find Cera and Chomper. "sharpteeth with glowing eyes that's nonsense. It probably doesn't exist, but

since you say Cera is in trouble I guess I'll have to come help her." Said Mr. Threehorn "We have to hurry I'm worried about Chomper I heard him yelling after the

earthshake." Said Littlefoot as Mr. Threehorn followed them into the Mysterious Beyond.

**Chomper is getting very sick from the Glowers bite. But there's help on the way. Oh and the name Ellie is a reference to Jurassic Park's Ellie Sattler.**


	4. Chapter 4 Seeing Things

Chapter 4

Seeing Things

"We're almost there" said Tony. As they approached the herd, Katy was still carrying Chomper. He was beginning to wake up. But he was for some reason speaking in

sharptooth. His eyes were white and bloodshot. "Where am I"Said Chomper. "You've been bitten don't worry we'll help…" said Tony then Chomper looked angry and said in

sharptooth _"Red Claw! Don't hurt me." _said Chomper. Red Claw wasn't really there though. "What's wrong with him?" asked Ellie. "He's probably seeing things." Then

Chomper looked at Ellie _"Mommy. It's you I'm glad to see you." _said Chomper. "He said I'm his mom. Said Ellie, her dad then got an idea "Keep talking to him. Tell him to

relax seeing things could make him hurt himself." "But my sharptooth talk isn't that good." "Don't worry you can do it." Then Chomper said something else _"Mommy what's _

_wrong?"_ Ellie thought of what to say she didn't know how to speak sharptooth very well though, she said and unsure of herself. _"You Need Green Food."_ said Ellie she said the

wrong thing._"What are you talking about mommy? I feel really weak and tired." _said Chomper. Ellie realized she said the wrong thing she tried again _"You need to rest. It will _

_make you feel better."_ said Ellie. Chomper immediately obeyed _"I'll Rest okay mommy I probably need it anyway."_ As he fell asleep, Ellie was thinking to herself "I hope he's

okay" then Tony told her "we're here.

_Meanwhile_

Littlefoot and his friends were still searching for Chomper. They found blood (From the bite) then footprints. They followed them until they stopped. "Then where is he?" asked

Mr. Threehorn in an angry voice. "We've been here all day and no sign of him of my daughter." Then they noticed more footprints. But they weren't Chomper's they belonged

to a grown up duckbill (Katy) "maybe this grown up took him yep yep yep" said Ducky. As they followed the footprints, and noticed a group of threehorns and duckbills "Look

theres a herd over there. Maybe Chomper is there." Said Littlefoot as they walked to the herd.


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion

Chapter 5

Reunion

Chomper was waking up again but he was getting weaker and weaker so he didn't even say anything. Tony began asking around seeing if anyone knew how to make Chomper

feel better. No one knew all said they didn't recognize the bite. One even said "What are you doing bringing that monster here?" then they saw a group of kids enter the area

with an adult Threehorn. They rushed to Tony and asked "Hello have you seen a sharptooth named Chomper around here?" "Yes we brought him here he's very sick." As Katy

brought him, Littlefoot looked at Chomper with Horror "Chomper what's wrong?" Chomper was so weak he didn't answer. Ruby approached him "I've seen this before. He has

been bitten by a glower. We have to give him tree sweet juice to cure him if we don't he'll start shaking and then… well maybe you shouldn't know." Littlefoot looked at her

with a skeptical look "But Ruby remembers when we went to the Hidden Canyon and Chomper got sick from the tree sweets there. Won't that make him worse?" "Please just

do it. You have to give him a lot of it if you want him to live. At least one should be okay" Then Ellie spoke up "I saw some tree sweets on the ground back the way we came

not too far." Littlefoot stood up and decided to get the tree sweets. Littlefoot ran back the way they came and found the tree sweet and he picked it up with his mouth and ran

off with it. As he came back to the group he saw Ruby and the others were standing by Chomper. "Littlefoot look out!" sad Ruby as she pointed to his right. Littlefoot looked

and saw Red Claw running towards them with Screech and Thud. Littlefoot hid quickly. Ruby still needed the tree sweet to cure Chomper "I'll come and help." She said but as

she started running towards him. Chomper started shaking violently. And started breathing heavily. (Seizure) "Oh no." said Ruby as she ran back to him. "We have to keep

him from moving!" said Ruby. Red Claw got close. When he saw Chomper in his weakened state he looked pleased _"at last you are mine. He's weak there's no way out now."_

Said Red Claw in sharptooth. As he was about to eat them. Another Sharptooth approached. He had a spine sticking out of his back and his mouth stood out like a belly

dragger. He was bigger than Red Claw_ "I found you. I have waited many crossings of the bright circle to destroy you Red Claw."_ Said the Sharptooth _"Not this time Deatheye. _

_You've been a pain for the whole day." _Said Red Claw to the sharptooth then Red Claw and Deatheye began to fight. Littlefoot used that as a distraction. Littlefoot took the

Tree sweet to Ruby. She took all of the juice from it and fed the juice to Chomper. Then Chomper stopped shaking and closed his eyes then opened them and his eyes were

back to their normal color. He was cured; he asked "Where are we?" Meanwhile Red Claw and Deatheye were still fighting. Chomper looked up "Who is that fighting Red

Claw?" "I don't know Chomper. I've never seen him." said Ruby. Deatheye was winning he had Red Claw pinned to the ground his neck was in his jaws. He was dragging him

across the ground. Then he bit fiercely into Red Claw's neck breaking it. He was dead Chomper and his friends even Screech and Thud looked at the scene with surprise and

shock. Deatheye gave a victorious roar and began to feed on Red Claw's remains. Then he yelled to Screech and Thud_ "You two get over here!" _said Deatheye. Screech and

Thud didn't dare disobey._ "Yes…" _they said together. _"Tell all the sharpteeth in the mysterious beyond that they work for me now. This place is mine, you too." _said Deatheye.

Screech and Thud took off in a hurry. Chomper and his friends still watching said "We should get back to the Great Valley." Said Chomper "NO not until we find Cera." Said Mr.

Threehorn. "Okay I'll use my sniffer. But we have to be careful and be looking out for the Glowers and Deatheye. The Mysterious Beyond is more dangerous than before." As

Chomper used his sniffer. He caught on to Cera's scent and followed it.

**So Chomper is cured. But Red Claw is dead and a new villain Deatheye has taken over. By the way Deatheye is a spinosaurus with one evil yellowish eye. **

**Which gives him his name.**


	6. Chapter 6 Crazy Mrs Maia

Chapter 6

Crazy Mrs. Maia

Tony wrapped up Chomper's bite mark with a tree star to stop the bleeding; he may be cured by the bite still stings heavily. Chomper continued using his sniffer to find Cera.

She smelled far in a remote area which the bright circles light didn't shine on the area making it dark. They were getting closer Chomper decided to say something no one had

spoken for a while. "Hey why did you save me? I'm a sharptooth usually if dinosaurs don't know me they try to…hurt me and not help me." Tony replied "because you are so

young and when my daughter and I saw you. You seemed so weak. We just couldn't leave you behind to die. We'd never forgive ourselves. My mother once told me how she

encountered a young friendly sharptooth in the mysterious beyond. When Red Claw first came here, her name was Mary but I think Red Claw got her we haven't seen her for

so long. Ever since I met Mary I understood that younger sharpteeth are good I knew you were good I could see it in your eyes, mean sharpteeth have a mean look in their

eyes you had an innocent and kind look in your eyes just like Mary." "Thanks for helping me." Said Chomper as they walked Chomper stopped the whole group. "Wait!" "What

is it?" asked Littlefoot "I saw eyes. The same eyes I saw before I was bitten I don't want to be sick again." Katy looked at him with fear "Big shiny eyes like little bright

circles?" "You saw them too?" "Yes but we had better get going" "no way not until I can see where I'm going." Then they heard screaming. But it wasn't Cera. "Mrs. Maia" said

Mr. Threehorn Mrs. Maia yelled out "It's not my fault I couldn't see them only their eyes." She sounded crazed, and then she yelled again and ran into sight. "Get down they'll

see you." Then she started attacking them! "What do you think you are doing?" yelled Mr. Threehorn. "Get away from me!" she said. Mr. Threehorn decided to knock her down

to stop her. When he did he noticed something. She had a bite mark just like Chomper! "Who are you?" said Mrs. Maia. Ruby stepped in "she must be seeing things and

forgetting her life and dinosaurs she knew." Then they heard scary growling, Chomper recognized it as Glower growling. They hid but they were too fast they dragged Mrs.

Maia off. Chomper and the others followed the Glowers to try to save Mrs. Maia where they were dragging her Cera's scent got stronger as well.


	7. Chapter 7 The Nest

Chapter 7 The Nest

Chomper and the others were walking through the cave the glowers took Mrs. Maia for fifty minutes already. Chomper could definitely tell that Cera's scent was

getting stronger. The cave had a trail of blood going down through it. It wasn't Cera's though it was Mrs. Maia's. As they continued Chomper decided to break the

silence "So that other friendly sharptooth you were talking about, um, Mary. What exactly happened to her?" Tony replied with "My daughter and I don't know exactly

what happened to her. But this is what happened the day she disappeared. We were attacked by Red Claw and Mary told us we had to go. We tried to get away with

her but she told us to go and she will be fine. We went home but she never came back. We waited and waited until we finally had to assume she was dead. We

haven't seen her in an about seven passing's of the bright circle" As they continued walking they heard growling. As they walked into a clearing of the cave they saw

Deatheye talking to Screech and Thud. _"Do you understand_?" asked Deatheye, _"Yes we understand that we will do it tonight." _Answered Screech and Thud at the

same time,_ "Excellent, now find those kids for me. When you do kill them, we can't have any problems with our plan." _As Deatheye left leaving Screech and Thud to

patrol the cave, "Do you think we can sneak past them?" asked Littlefoot, "Yeah my sniffer says that Cera is that way. We are so close." Said Chomper, they started

walking past Screech and Thud but Chomper accidently kicked a rock making noise and alerting them. Just as they turned their heads, Chomper and the others sped

off while Mr. Threehorn and Tony tried to hold them off. But eventually they had to retreat. Then both the adults and kids were cornered but as they were about to kill

them. Then they ran off making a growl and moan like sound, "What was that all about?" asked Littlefoot, "Something about this place scares them, that sound they

made meant they were afraid." Replied Chomper, then Chomper smelled something weird. "What is that? It smells funny in here." Then Ellie walked over to the

corner and screamed because she saw a body covered in green food. It was Mrs. Maia and she had a hole in her stomach, it was a gross sight. Chomper came close

and took a look and saw her eye move. "Oh my gosh! She's alive" Ruby walked up to her and told them that she couldn't move and she is going to die anyway. As

they looked further and saw that there were eggs inside her stomach. "Oh that's gross" said Chomper, "The glowers made a nest inside her that is so gross" Then

they heard crying in the nearby and followed it and found Cera curled in a corner sobbing. "Cera we found you!"


	8. Chapter 8 Mary

Chapter 8 Mary

"Cera are you okay?" asked Littlefoot, "I, I'm so afraid, I found Tricia, she right here." As she moved out of the way and Tricia was sleeping beside her. She had a few

cuts and bruises but nothing serious. Suddenly they heard a familiar clicking growling sound. The glowers were coming, "Oh no, we have to get out of here!" as they ran

down further into the cavern. The glowers were catching up and when they came into view they were in the light so they could see what they looked like. They looked

like the ugliest sharpteeth they had ever seen. They continued to run until they couldn't hear the glowers anymore. They took a moment to calm down and take a

breath. Mr. Threehorn was talking to Cera and Tricia saying things like "I'm so glad you're safe." Then they heard a female voice call out from behind a boulder say.

"Who's there?" asked the voice, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you, come on out." Said Chomper, then she began walking out into the open. She was a young pink

sharptooth with light green eyes. Tony yelled out in a shocked voice, "Mary?!" as soon as Mary walked out, Chomper felt as though she was the most beautiful female

sharptooth he had ever seen. When Mary saw him she couldn't help but feel the same way. They both felt love at first sight.


End file.
